


Tu me manques

by batangulap



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chapter 10 spoilers, F/M, Gen, Happy Birthday Ignis!, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, juuuuust in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batangulap/pseuds/batangulap
Summary: To say'I miss you'is not enough'I wish you were here'cannot expressYour meaning to meSo I sayTu me manquesAnd pray you understand





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is some background material to this that is posted on my [Tumblr](https://cielowrites.tumblr.com/masterlist). I suggest that you read it before delving in, but if you would rather not then it's alright.

“Here you go, Mr. Scientia.” Talcott handed Ignis a cup of Ebony, careful with how he handed it despite the man being able to sense where it was. The first year after Noctis’ disappearance took some time to adjust, but it was more manageable with you by his side. 

“Thank you, Talcott. For the drink and for accompanying me.”

Unfortunately, you weren’t there with him as you were out on a hunt with Iris and Cor. The two of you usually went as a pair, but you insisted that Ignis rest for a while. There was big hunt coming up in a week that needed both of you, as well as Prompto and Gladio, in top shape. Getting into a bit of an argument over it, it ended with a promise that you wouldn’t do anything unnecessary.

There were days where he forgot just how much you’ve grown from the clumsy royal retainer to one of the most highly regarded sharpshooters there was in Eos.

“Of course, sir. Nothing like visiting old royal tombs and salvaging what history’s left in them.” The young man smiled with a nod as he took a sip of his own drink, cringing some at its bitterness but finished it regardless. “I don’t know how you’re able to keep drinking this... Is Ebony really supposed to taste like this?” Ignis couldn’t help but chuckle, taking his time to let the flavor settle on his tongue. 

“Depends on what it tastes like to _you_. I remember when Noctis tried his first cup, he said those _exact_ words.” 

“Oh! I remember (Y/N) telling me that story!” He could hear the smile in Talcott’s voice, knowing how much he looked up to you after all these years. “Prompto stopped by his Majesty’s apartment to pick up his homework when that happened and even took a picture of it. (Y/N) said that it was hilarious.” 

The strategist’s lips curled up to a faint smile, the memories of days before the darkness felt so _far away,_ as though they were simply dreams of a brighter future. “ _Hilarious_ doesn’t even begin to describe Noct’s expression.” Another laugh came from the younger man as he stood up to brush the dirt off his jeans.

“Yeah, (Y/N) figured you’d say that too.” Oh, you knew him _so_ well. “Is there anywhere else you’d like to stop by before we head back to Lestallum, Scientia, sir?” Ignis could hear Talcott ready the truck’s keys and finished the rest of his Ebony. Though there wasn’t much danger when in a vehicle, one could never be too careful. 

“I’ve all the supplies I require. Has... Iris called you recently about her hunt?” Although you told him that you understood his worry before you left, Ignis was unsure whether you wanted to talk to him or not after that small fight. It was somewhat ridiculous on his part, as you had grown into a capable fighter, but the concern he had ever since the two of you first met was still present. 

When the answer to his question was a ‘ _No_ ’ he sighed and gave a nod before getting into the truck, hoping that you were all right wherever you were. 

To say that he missed you was an _understatement_.

* * *

 

The both of you didn’t put a _clear_ definition of what your relationship was, having only established that you had feelings that went _beyond_ friendship and camaraderie. There was the added uncertainty of the days ahead while waiting for Noctis to return; duty and possible _death_ seemed to scare the two of you from taking it step further.

You were content with this, happy that at least Ignis knew how you felt about him and what he felt for you. He shared the same sentiments, but his need for everything being  _crystal_ clear made him wonder about the future. There was no immediate need to worry about Noctis, which often left him to his own thoughts. He still kept an eye out for you and the others, but he’s become more aware of his _own_ needs and desires. The latter was one of the few things he’s set aside in the past in preparation for his role as the king’s advisor.

Would it be too much to ask you if you wanted more from _this_ as well? Were the both of you even _ready_ for this? The two of you may have experience in dedicating your lives to one person alone, but that was out of duty for him and a debt you wished to repay. Gladio repeatedly told him in private to ‘ _man up_ ’ and quit denying himself of what he has while Prompto, thank the Six for him, said that he’ll support whatever he decided to make of your relationship. 

_“Just.. make sure you don’t take too long with it. You can’t drag (Y/N) or yourself forever, y’know?”_

* * *

 

Ignis felt a gentle shake to his shoulder which pulled him from slumber. “Mr. Scientia? We’re here already.” He gave a yawn and stretched his arms before hopping off the truck. Rolling some feeling back to stiffened shoulders, Ignis took a deep and turned his gaze to Talcott.

“How long was I asleep?” 

“Just a couple of hours. We were talking about some of the texts about Ardyn when you dozed off.” 

“I see... My apologies.” He felt a hand pat him on the shoulder in reassurance. It was hard to believe that Talcott had been so small when they first met. Then again, that was one of the unfortunate things about losing his sight. He could hear and feel the changes around him, but he does so in the _dark_. 

“It’s no problem. (Y/N) would probably thank me for not waking you up. Said you really needed it.” 

“So they say while they’re out hunting.” As if he wouldn’t do the same thing, but that wasn’t the important part. The younger of the two heard the small bite in his words and awkwardly coughed into his fist.

“Um... Iris called earlier by the way. She said that she, the Marshal, and (Y/N) are back in Lestallum.” That immediately changed Ignis’ demeanor and, though it didn’t show, there was no hiding how excited and nervous he was to see you again. “Do you want me to drive you at your place?” 

“ _Please._ ” 

Once they reached the door of your shared apartment, Ignis tilted his head for a moment and frowned. Talcott noticed this and asked if something was wrong with a nudge of his arm. “... I don’t think (Y/N)’s in there. Are you sure that Miss Amicitia didn’t mean that they were _on their way_ here?” The shifted sound of the younger one’s bandanna let him know that he nodded.

“Positive.” 

Perhaps you didn’t want to come back home for a while. With a sigh, he unlocked the door and prepared to enter complete silence.

“ _Happy Birthday!_ ”

He met the greeting with a wince, his hearing having gotten better in the years, and laughed as apologies from everyone there rolled like waves. The strategist froze when he heard you trying to stifle your own laugh, your arm wrapped around his waist to press a sweet kiss to his cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Ignis." He appreciated the softness of your voice and turned to give you a tight hug, the whistles Prompto and Gladio gave were ignored. Iris would set them straight anyways and, by the sound of it, Cindy and Aranea had the same idea. "Missed me that much, huh?" 

“ _Missing_ you doesn’t even begin to describe it.” It felt _so_ good to finally feel you in his arms and to drown himself in your scent. “... I thought you weren’t going to come back.” The words were quiet, only for your ears, and you shook your head with an amused chuckle. 

“You’re _mad_ , Igs. I’ll never leave your side because ” He felt how you paused and swallowed down what you were about to say. You pulled back from his hug and your hands gave his arms a slight squeeze, a habit he noticed that you tended to do with him when you wanted to get your point across. “Because you put your _trust_ in me to take care of you. I’m not about to throw that away because of a silly disagreement.” 

“I love you too, (Y/N).” 

“And I  _H-huh?_ ” He gave you a kiss as well, his lips just at the corner of yours, and smiled as he cupped your cheek. The gesture just utterly _tender_  and _loving_  that couldn’t help but stare at him in shock. Neither of you had said those words in the few years you’ve been together, much less _out loud_. 

“About damn time! We can officially poke fun at the two of you for being an old married couple!” Gladio laughed as he gave you both a hug, lifting you and Ignis off the floor. Iris, Cindy, and Talcott laughed at the scene while Prompto tried to get in on the hug and failed. Cid, Cor, and Aranea sat back and looked at the group with smiles on their faces, thankful to witness such happiness and joy despite the never-ending night that surrounded them. 

“I love you,” you whispered softly to Ignis as you all gathered around the table for dinner. Despite the lack of space an empty seat was present, a plate filled with sweets and a lit candle beside it. Neither wanted one of your best friends to miss out, especially when his favorite dessert was served.

Your hands linked with each other, he lifted the back of yours to his lips and smiled. 

For once in his life, he truly felt _whole_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Ignis! I wish you new recipes to come and endless happiness in the future!
> 
> Feel free to reblog/like this on my [Tumblr](https://cielowrites.tumblr.com/post/156961384206/tu-me-manques-ignisretainerreader-i-thought) as well! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a fantastic day!


End file.
